Patent Document 1 discloses an in-cylinder direct injection type internal combustion engine provided with a compression ratio variable mechanism. In the internal combustion engine, in a case in which an actual compression ratio is higher than a target compression ratio, a fuel injection is performed by combining an intake stroke injection and a compression stroke injection, and an injection start timing of the compression stroke injection is retarded as the compression ratio decreases.